inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven GO (game)
Inazuma Eleven GO (イナズマイレブンＧＯ) is the fourth installment in the Inazuma Eleven game series by Level-5. It was released on December 15, 2011 for the Nintendo 3DS. ---- There are two versions of the game, mainly; Shine and Dark Version, both having some differences in the story plot. Version differences Note: Shippuu Dash can be obtained by defeating FF Raimon in the Shine version. Other facts *The game takes place 10 years after the third game. *The new main character is named Matsukaze Tenma. *Endou Mamoru is the new coach of the new Raimon (GO) soccer club. *Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Michiya, Hibiki Seigou, Kino Aki, Fuyukai Suguru, Megane Kakeru, Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, Endou Natsumi, Kogure Yuuya, Kira Hitomiko, Fubuki Shirou, Kiyama Hiroto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kudou Fuyuka, Tobitaka Seiya, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Zaizen Touko, Tachimukai Yuuki, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Gouenji Yuuka, Tsunami Jousuke, Handa Shinichi, Zaizen Sosuke, Moe Manga, Geimu Konomu, Kisaragi Mako, Terumi Afuro, Saginuma Osamu and Gouenji Shuuya (as Ishido Shuuji) appear. *The whole team of Inazuma KFC reappear. *The new feature in this series is the Keshin having Keshin Battle. *There will be 2 versions: Shine and Dark. In Shine, you can play against Unlimited Shining, and in Dark you can play against Ancient Dark. **There will be exclusives scout characters and Keshin to the two versions. ***In the Shine Version you can obtain: Holy Beast Shining Dragon, Judge Oracle and Demon Warrior Pendragon. ***In the Dark Version you can obtain: Darkness God Dark Exodus, Destructive God Deathroth and Demon Gyrase. *In the two versions, you can choose the coach of your team. *There are new hissatsu evolutions introduced in the game. *There is a sequel to this game under the title of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Neppu/Raimei. Screenshots Tumblr lsue8veU5Y1r2b02fo2 1280.jpg Tumblr lt37tjWq4N1qam24no1 1280.png level-5-(6).jpg|Endou and Haruna meeting Kidou for the first time (game version) tumblr_lt39ney6Rx1qaxzico1_1280.png|Difference between Dark and Shine Hirotoshine.jpg|Hiroto in Shine Version. Kazemarudark.jpg|Kazemaru in Dark Version. tumblr_lt3r60yNXQ1qemuvjo1_1280.png|Different wives according to version tumblr_lt36nvrvA21qam24no1_1280.png shine_dark_team.jpg|Shine and Dark Teams! Shindousurgery.PNG|Everyone upset about shindou shindouwounded38.png|Shindou at hospital. Scout Characters.jpg|Scout Characters for each version unknown characyer.jpg|Amemiya Taiyou in the game. Kariya game cutsene.jpg|Kariya Masaki in the game. ryomagamedebut.jpg|Nishiki Ryouma in game Hikarugame53e.PNG|Kageyama Hikaru in game TenmaGoalGame.PNG|Tenma in the Goalkeeper position (Game) Gogame.PNG|Ishido Shuuji ignoring Endou Unknown Man in the trailer.png|Godai Shingo in game. HirotoAndAphrodiGOinGame.PNG|Young Hiroto in Shine and Young Aphrodi in Dark GouenjiEndou Event.png|Gouenji Shuuya and Endou Mamoru in their young forms. NewEvo3.PNG|New GX level NewEvo2.PNG|New levels: V4, A, S, Z NewEvo1.PNG|New Levels: Tchyo, Zetsu, Goku img_04_01_03.gif|Keshin Level´s Young Inazuma Japan.png|The main Inazuma Japan members of the movie in their younger forms 385792 219899391413796 100001812110612 487923 775989140 n.jpg|Gameplay Ds-1-.png|Coach change system I.E go gameplay.jpg|Training gameplay UnlimitedShiningAndEnchantedDarknessKeshin3DSgame.PNG|Shine/Dark exclusive Keshin. Treasureroute.jpg|Hidden Route img_10_04.jpg|Aliea and Raimonteam Mixed Trailer Trivia *In contrast to the original trilogy, the animations' or cutscenes' art style in Inazuma Eleven GO differs from the original games' cutscenes. In this game, they resemble more of the anime's art style. *It is the first game without a place where you would increase GP or TP by doing some training. Links *Official site (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Inazuma Eleven GO